ihrmfandomcom-20200216-history
HRM-Wiki
Grundfragen des Interkulturellen HRM A. Grundlagen interkulturellen Handelns (Kulturdimensionen, Kulturstandards) 1. Theoretische Grundlagen interkulturellen Managements 2. Interkulturelle Anforderungen an Manager 3. Fremdsprachenkompetenz in interkulutreller Zusammenarbeit 5. Kultur 5.1 Definition Der Begriff der Kultur wird meistens verwandt, um Bezug auf nationale oder ethnische Gruppen zu nehmen. Kulturelle Unterschiede zeigen sich aber auch bei Begegnungen zwischen Vertretern unterschiedlicher Berufe und Branchen oder verschiedener Unternehmen. Aber nicht nur auf dem Gruppenniveau gibt es Unterschiede, auch jedes Individuum besitzt eine eigene Kultur, spezifische Charakteristika und Biographie. Im Laufe der Geschichte wurden zahlreiche Versuche unternommen, den Begriff „Kultur“ zu definieren. Bereits 1952 zählten Kloeber und Kluckhon über 150 Definitionen und verglichen diese miteinander. Der US-amerikanische Psychologe Harry Triands fasst Kultur als den von Menschen gemachten Teil der Lebensumwelt auf (1989), während der niederländische Kulturwissenschaftsexperte Geert Hofstede als etwas wie das kollektive Bewusstsein, eine „kollektive mentale Software“ auffasst (1991). Für den deutschen Psychologen Alexander Thomas hingegen ist Kultur ein universelles Phänomen. Alle Menschen leben in einer spezifischen Kultur und entwickeln diese weiter. Weiter führt Thomas aus, dass die Kultur ein für die Bevölkerung spezifisches Handlungsfeld strukturiert, dass von geschaffenen und genutzten Objekten bis hin zu Ideen, Institutionen, Ideen und Werten reicht. Ferner manifestiert sich Kultur immer in einem für eine Nation, Gesellschaft, Organisation oder Gruppe typischen Orientierungssystem. Alle Forscher, die sich theoretisch mit dem Kulturbegriff beschäftigen, sind sich aber einig, das Kultur einen sehr weiten Bereich umfasst, der von vom Menschen hergestellten Gegenständen, Werkzeugen, usw. über Werte, Ideen, Weltbilder, Sprache und Philosophien bis hin zur Art und Weise des Umgangs mit belebten und unbelebten Dingen, Subjekten wie Objekten reicht. 5.2 Kultur als Orientierungssystem Kultur ist demnach ein universelles, für eine Gesellschaft, Organisation und Gruppe sehr typisches Orientierungssystem. Das zentrale Bedürfnis eines jeden Menschen ist, sich in seiner Welt zurechtzufinden, sich also orientieren zu können. Dies ist aber nur dann möglich, wenn wir genügend Wissen und Erfahrung über unsere Umwelt gesammelt haben und dies sinnvoll angewendet wird. Es ist dazu allerdings nicht nötig, einzelne Verhaltensvorschriften zu lernen, sondern sich mit grundsätzlich anderen Konzepten auseinanderzusetzen, um flexibler und effektiver agieren zu können. Ein Problem hierbei ist, dass der Mensch unterschiedliche Konzepte, Normen oder Verhaltensweisen nicht als „kulturell“ wahrnimmt, wenn diese überhaupt wahrgenommen werden, sie werden einfach als selbstverständlich hingenommen, man „kann“ sie einfach, aber man „kennt“ sie nicht. Kultur als Orientierungssystem definiert demnach ein Handlungsfeld für ein Individuum, dass sich einer Gruppe oder Gesellschaft zugehörig fühlt und schafft dadurch die Voraussetzung zur Entwicklung eigenständiger Formen der Umweltbewältigung. Die Bereitschaft zur Auseinandersetzung mit fremden, kulturellen Orientierungssystemen, basierend auf einer Grundhaltung kultureller Wertschätzung, ist Grundvoraussetzung für die Entwicklung interkultureller Kompetenz Zentrale Elemente des kulturspezifischen Orientierungssystems werden als sogenannte „Kulturstandards“ definiert. 6. Kulturstandards Durch Kulturstandards können in der interkulturellen Forschung Kulturen beschrieben und Verhaltensmuster ihrer Mitglieder erfasst werden. 6.1 Merkmale Prof.-Dr. Alexander Thomas unterscheidet hierbei allgemein fünf Merkmale von Kulturstandards: 1.Arten des Wahrnehmens, Denkens, Wertens und Handelns 2.Eigenes und fremdes Verhalten wird aufgrund dieser Kulturstandards gesteuert, reguliert und beurteilt 3.Regulationsfunktion 4.Mögliche Regulation mit Kulturstandards zur Verhaltensregulation 5.Ablehnung von Verhaltensweisen außerhalb bereichsspezifischer Grenzen Thomas hat ferner Vertreter verschiedenster Nationalitäten befragt, was aus ihrer Sicht für sie typische, deutsche Verhaltensweisen darstellen und diese miteinander verglichen. Dabei kristallisierten sich 7 deutsche Kulturstandards, wie Sach- und Regelorientierung, Direktheit, Interpersonale Distanzdifferenzierung, internalisierte Kontrolle, Zeitplanung und die Trennung von Persönlichkeit-/Lebensbereichen. 6.2 Entstehung Kulturstandards können demnach nur dann sinnvoll genutzt werden, wenn sie einer Standardisierung unterzogen werden. Dies kann nur anhand wissenschaftlicher, empirischer Methoden, wie Verhaltensbeobachtung oder Interviews geschehen. Durch die Interaktion zweier Gesprächspartner aus verschiedenen Orientierungssystemen ergeben sich kulturelle Überschneidungssituationen Bild:Überschneidung.jpg Abb. 1: Die Dynamik kultureller Überschneidungssituationen Die daraus entstandenen komplexen Texte müssen aber dann zunächst einer qualitativen Inhaltsanalyse unterzogen werden, so dass erfahrene Beobachter (Experten) die subjektive Sicht der Beforschten und nicht unmittelbar bewusste Handlungen dieser nachvollziehen können. Die Beobachter müssen hierbei kulturelle Kenntnisse in beiden Orientierungssystemen besitzen. Die Beurteilung ist aber hierbei sehr stark abhängig von der subjektiven Sicht der Beobachter, da diese über ein individuelles kulturelles Wissen verfügen. Daraus resultiert, dass ein deutsch-amerikanisches Aufeinanderwirken anders abläuft, als ein amerikanisch-chinesisches und trifft dadurch auf weitere Hindernisse. Studien haben gezeigt, das 40% der Geschäftsbeziehung der internationalen Geschäfte, die scheitern, wegen mangelnder interkultureller Kompetenz der handelnden Personen fehlschlagen. Nicht nur für Führungskräfte empfiehlt es sich deshalb an interkulturellen Schulungen teilzunehmen, um dadurch die Toleranz und die Aufgeschlossenheit gegenüber fremden Kulturen zu fördern, doch nur 28% der Unternehmen bieten ihren Top-Managern systematische Unterstützung beim Erlernen internationaler Business-Etikette an 6.3 Erlernen Oftmals macht man sich über Kulturstandards, obwohl sie scheinbar vorhanden sind, nicht bewusst bzw. sie werden nicht gelernt. Man spricht in diesem Zusammenhang von trägem Wissen. Dabei handelt es sich um theoretisch vorhandenes Wissen, dass aber in der Praxis nicht umgesetzt werden kann. Das Wissen ist also beim Lernenden gegeben und kann auch durch Prüfungen abgefragt, aber nicht auf Alltagssituationen übertragen werden. Um dem Problem des trägen Wissens entgegenzuwirken, wurde in den USA der „Anchored Instruction“-Ansatz entwickelt. Dieser setzt am Konzept des situierten Lernens an. Die Entwickler gehen dabei davon aus, dass Wissen unmittelbar mit der Situation verbunden ist, in der sie erworben wurde. Lernende sollen demnach in möglichst authentische Problemsituationen gebracht werden, die sie lösen und dadurch Wissen erwerben und dieses dann anwenden sollen. Dadurch erkennen die Lernenden, dass sie in einer Zwickmühle stecken, für die es kein Allheilmittel gibt und sensibel reagieren müssen. Darüber hinaus finden sich noch weitere Ansätze, wie im Bereich der Fremdsprachsprachendidaktik, um die Betrachtungsweise von Fremdem und Fremden zu relativieren bzw. die interkulturelle Kommunikationsfähigkeit zu stärken. 6.4 Zusammenfassung Kulturstandards werden aus einer Vielzahl von Beobachtungen hergeleitet und sind deshalb wertneutral beschreibend. Abzugrenzen ist dieser Begriff von dem der Stereotypen, da dieser der „…wissenschaftliche Begriff für eine unwissenschaftliche Einstellung ist“ Das Deutsche regel- und sachorientiert sind, wurde durch quantitative und qualitative Studien überprüft und ist historisch belegt, wobei die Meinung, dass alle Türken Knoblauch essen, einem Stereotyp entspricht, da dies nur die herrschenden Meinung darstellt bzw. dies weder quantitativ, noch qualitativ überprüft wurde. Es besteht aber die Gefahr, dass aus zentralen Kulturstandards, nationale oder kulturelle Stereotypen werden und dadurch das Problem eher noch verstärkt wird, anstatt zu einer Lösung beizutragen, da der Gegenüber nicht mehr als Person, sondern als Vertreter einer kulturellen Gruppe erlebt und dementsprechend stereotypisiert wird. Kritisch zu betrachten ist ferner die Tatsache, dass zwar Kulturstandards im Vergleich mit anderen Kulturen ermittelt werden können, aber innerhalb der eigenen Kultur nicht mehr bewusst wahrgenommen werden. 7. Kulturdimensionen Mit Hilfe von Kulturdimensionen wird in der interkulturellen Forschung der Versuch unternommen, Kulturstandards auf bestimmte Grunddimensionen menschlichen Verhaltens zurückzuführen. Dabei wird zwischen zahlreichen Kulturkonzepten unterschieden, zu den wichtigsten zählen hierbei: Bild:Kulturkonzepte.jpg Abb. 2: Globale Kulturkonzepte 7.1 Kulturdimensionen nach Kluckhohn/Strodtbeck Bereits im Jahre 1961 untersuchten und verglichen die Anthropologen Kluckhohn und Strodtbeck verschiedenste Kulturen miteinander und identifizierten hierbei fünf grundlegende Kulturdimensionen bzw. Orientierungen: 1. Wesen der menschlichen Kultur 2. Beziehung des Menschen zur Natur 3. Beziehung des Menschen zu anderen Menschen 4. Zeitorientierung des Menschen 5. Aktivitätsorientierung des Menschen 7.2 Kulturdimensionen nach Hofstede Der Niederländer Geert Hofstede gilt als Vorkämpfer der Dimensionalisten in der interkulturellen Forschung und seine Arbeiten bildeten die Grundlage für weitere Kulturforscher. 7.2.1 Einflüsse auf Hofstedes Forschungen Hofstedes Ansatz beruht vor allem auf den Ausführungen anthropologischer Wissenschaftler, wie den Hypothesen von M. Mead/R.Benedict über die Existenz sich ähnelnder Grundprobleme in allen Gesellschaften und das sich Kulturen durch ihre individuellen Lösungsweg unterscheiden. Kluckhohn führt diese Gedanken weiter fort, indem dieser unterstellt, dass sich alle Kulturen allgemein in eine Hilfskonstruktion einordnen lassen, da alle Kulturen mit denselben Grundfragen konfrontiert werden. Ferner stützen sich die Erkenntnisse Hofstedes auf die Ausführungen Inkeles und Levinson (1969), die folgende drei Punkte als Grundprobleme einer jeden Gesellschaft analysierten: 1. Verhältnis zur Autorität 2. Selbstverständnis 3. Die Art, mit Problemen & Konflikten umzugehen 7.2.2 Theorie und Vorgehen von Hofstede Neben den rein äusserlichen Erscheinungen von Kultur, wie Symbole, Vorbilder oder Riten interessierte sich Hofstede für die Werte der Befragten. Entscheidend für seine Forschungen waren hierbei seine Definition von Kultur und Werten. Für Hofstede ist Kultur erlernt, aber nicht vererbt. Kultur leitet sich nicht aus unseren Genen, sondern aus dem sozialen Umfeld ab, indem wir leben. Hofstedes Studien beruhen auf den Auswertungen zweier IBM Studien, wo er zu dieser Zeit die Position des Personalchefs der Sektion Europas inne hatte, die in den Jahren 1968 und 1972 durchgeführt wurden. Dabei wurden 116.000 Fragebögen, die in 20 Sprachen übersetzt und dadurch in 53 Ländern eingesetzt werden konnten, verwendet. Die Fragen erfassten hierbei arbeitsbezogene Wertvorstellungen, d.h. Fragen bezüglich der Zufriedenheit mit bestimmten Arbeitsaspekten Dabei erkannte Hofstede, dass IBM-Mitarbeiter aus dem gleichen Kulturraum Fragen ähnlich beantworteten, wobei sich die Antworten aus verschiedenen Kulturkreisen oft stark voneinander unterschieden. Bemerkenswert war hierbei, dass sich bei Fragen über Werte deutlichere Unterschiede als bei Meinungsfragen herauskristallisierten. Nachdem Hofstede die Antworten einer korrelationsstatistischen und faktorenanalytischen Auswertung unterzogen hatte, erhielt er zunächst vier grundlegende Kulturdimensionen: 1. Machtdistanz (Power Distance Index PDI) Der PDI zeigt das Ausmaß an, inwieweit weniger mächtigere Mitglieder von Organisationen oder Institutionen eine ungleiche Verteilung von Macht akzeptieren und erwarten. Eine hohe Machtdistanz bedeutet eine sehr ungleiche Verteilung, d.h. Manager treffen ihre Entscheidungen patriarchalisch im Alleingang. Eine niedrige Machtdistanz spricht hingegen dafür, das Macht weniger ungleich verteilt ist, d.h. Vorgesetzte und Untergebene sollen gleich sein, die Manager treffen Entscheidungen demokratisch, nachdem sie sich mit ihren untergeordneten Mitarbeitern beraten haben. 2. Individualismus – Kollektivismus (Individualism IDV) Die Dimension des Individualismus beschreibt, inwieweit Individuen in Gruppen eingebunden sind. Beim Kollektivismus werden Gesellschaften beschrieben, in der der Mensch primär als Mitglied einer Gruppe wahrgenommen wird, der versucht seine persönlichen Ziele im Einklang mit dieser Gruppe zu setzen und zu erreichen. Beim Individualismus hingegen wird der Mensch primär als autonomes Individuum wahrgenommen, deren Priorität in der Verfolgung persönlicher Ziele besteht, unabhängig von den Wünschen und Interessen von sozialen Bezugsgruppen. 3. Unsicherheitsvermeidung (Uncertainity Avoidance Index UAI) Die Unsicherheitsvermeidung gibt das Ausmaß an, wie hoch die Risikobereitschaft einer Gesellschaft ist. Kulturen, die Unsicherheit vermeiden besitzen einen hohen Widerstand gegenüber Veränderungen und reagieren darauf mit Desorientierung und Aggression, ihre gesellschaftlichen Regelungssysteme sind sehr komplex. Hingegen sind Kulturen, die Unsicherheit akzeptieren, gelassen gegenüber unklaren Verhältnissen. Ihre Gesellschaft ist weniger durch Richtlinien, Gesetzen oder Sicherheitsmaßnahmen reglementiert. 4. Maskulinität – Feminität (Masculinity Vs. Femininity MAS) Wenn von Maskulinität einer Kultur gesprochen wird, bedeutet dies, das eine klassische Rollenverteilung der Geschlechter vorherrscht bzw. maskuline und feminine Eigenschaften klar verteilt sind. Bei einer femininen Kultur hingegen kann keine klare Trennung der Geschlechter festgestellt werden. Nach Forschungen der Chinese Culture Connection um Michael Bond aus dem Jahre 1987, die auf dem Prinzip des Konfuzianismus beruht, fügte Hofstede 1991 eine weitere Dimension seinem Modell hinzu: 5. Langzeitorientierung (Long Term/Short Term Orientation LTO) Die LTO beschreibt, wie groß der Planungshorizont einer Gesellschaft ist. Bei einer hohen Langzeitorientierung wirken Traditionen bis in die Gegenwart hinein. Werte von Mitgliedern einer langzeitorientierten Organisation sind hierbei Sparsamkeit oder Beharrlichkeit, wobei bei der kurzfristigen Planung Werte wie Egoismus und Flexibilität im Vordergrund stehen. Traditionen besitzen hier einen nostalgischen Wert. 7.2.3 Schlussgedanken Zwar steht es außer Frage, dass Hofstedes Studien einen maßgeblichen Einfluss auf die kulturvergleichende Managementforschung haben, indem er als Erster eine große Anzahl an Ländern in eine empirische Reihenfolge bzgl. jeder Dimension setzen konnte. Dennoch ist sein Modell kritisch zu beäugen. Der wichtigste Kritikpunkt ist hierbei, dass die Stichproben nicht repräsentativ sind. Einerseits wurden nur IBM Mitarbeiter befragt, wo eine starke Unternehmenskultur vorherrscht. Um diese Kritik zu entkräften, befragte Hofstede dazu Teilnehmer von internationalen Managementseminaren, die seine Ergebnisse bestätigten. Dennoch bleibt anzumerken, dass vor allem Mitarbeiter der Mittelschicht des Unternehmens befragt wurden und bei einigen Ländern die Strichprobenanzahl relativ klein war und dadurch die Ergebnisse verzerrt wurden. 7.3 Kulturdimensionen nach Hall Edward T. Hall wählte einen eher anthropologischeren Ansatz als Hofstede. Er unterteilte Gesellschaften in Gruppen, z.B. in: - „high context“ oder „low context“ bzw. - “monochrome” und “polychrone” Zeit Dabei erhielt Hall vier Arten von Kulturdimensionen: 1. Kontextorientierung (High/Low Context) 2. Raumorientierung (Space) 3. Zeitorientierung (Monochronic/Polychronic Time) 4. Informationsgeschwindigkeit (Fast/Slow Message) 7.4 Kulturdimensionen nach Trompenaars Fons Trompenaars, ein Schüler Hofstedes, bediente sich ebenfalls empirischer Untersuchungen. Dabei erhielt er sieben Kulturdimensionen, wobei fünf Dimensionen Beziehungen zu Menschen und zwei den Umgang mit der Zeit und der Natur beschrieben: 1. Universalismus vs. Partikularismus 2. Individualismus vs. Kollektivismus 3. Affektivität vs. Neutralität 4. Spezifität vs. Diffusität 5. Statuszuschreibung vs. Statuserreichung 6. Zeitverständnis 7. Beziehung des Menschen zur Umwelt bzw. zur Natur 7.5 Schichtenmodell von Dülfer Das 7-Schichten Modell von Eberhard Dülfer fasst, im Gegensatz zu anderen Ansätzen, Kulturdimensionen eher pauschal zusammen. Ausgangspunkt ist hierbei die Sicht eines Managers im Ausland bzw. wie sich Kultur als Filter auf dessen Entscheidungen auswirkt. Dülfer geht dabei aus, das es zwei Arten von Umwelt gibt: die naturgegebene und die „man-made“. Diese stellt er dann in sieben Schichten dar, wobei die Unterste die natürliche Umgebung darstellt. Ferner unterteilt Dülfer Kultur in drei Arten. Die Erste ist hierbei die vom Mensch gemachte Umwelt, die Zweite umfasst die vier oberen Schichten ohne die Aufgabenwelt. Die dritte Art von Kultur sind für Dülfer die „kulturelle bedingten Wertvorstellungen“ und die „Fähigkeit zur Realitätserkennung“: Bild:schichtenmodell.gif Abb. 3: Schichtenmodell nach Dülfer Obwohl Kulturdimensionen, wie bereits oben erwähnt, hier grob zusammengefasst sind, lässt sich dieses Modell sehr gut als Checkliste verstehen, dass im Gegensatz zu den bisherigen Ansätzen die Umwelt und die Wechselwirkungen zwischen der einzelnen Bausteine berücksichtigt. Daher ist dieses Modell stärker operationalisierbar als andere Kulturmodelle. B. Möglichkeiten des Erwerbs von interkultureller Kompetenz B. Möglichkeiten des Erwerbs von interkultureller Kompetenz (und Lernprozess) 1. Einführendes Beispiel Internationale Verhandlungen sind oft langwierig, wie folgende Geschichte belegt: „Im internationalen Meeting fragt der rangniedrigste japanische Vertreter den deutschen Dienstleister, warum er ohne Absprache die Produktionsmethode geändert habe. Der Deutsche erklärt umfassend und sachlich, weshalb die Produktionsumstellung zum Vorteil aller gewesen sei, und lehnt sich zufrieden zurück. Langes Schweigen auf japanischer Seite, bis der nächst höhere Vertreter die Frage im selben Wortlaut wiederholt. Verwunderung auf der deutschen Seite. Noch einmal erläutern die Deutschen – diesmal mit einfachen Worten – warum das Vorgehen sinnvoll war. Doch wieder schweigt die japanische Seite, bis ein weiterer Vertreter exakt dieselbe Frage noch einmal stellt. Die Deutschen blicken sich verwundert an und beginnen an der Intelligenz ihrer Gegenüber zu zweifeln. Das Frage-Antwort-Spiel geht eine ganze Weile weiter, bis bei einem der anwesenden Deutschen der Groschen fällt. Er steht auf, verbeugt sich und sagt: „Wir entschuldigen uns, die Produktionsmethode geändert zu haben, ohne dies vorher mit Ihnen abzusprechen.“ Daraufhin nickt der ranghöchste Japaner kurz und geht zum nächsten Besprechungspunkt über.“ Die Forscher der interkulturellen Problematik sind sich darüber einig, dass interkulturelle Kompetenz für eine erfolgreiche Zusammenarbeit zwischen den Menschen mit unterschiedlichen kulturellen Hintergründen von hoher Bedeutung ist. Die Einsicht, dass viele Konflikte und Probleme in den interkulturellen Begegnungen auf Kulturunterschiede zurückzuführen sind, führt dazu, dass Methoden und Instrumente entwickelt wurden, um Menschen bei interkulturellen Zusammentreffen Orientierung zu geben, die kulturellen Besonderheiten anderer Kulturen wahrzunehmen und mit den Menschen anderer Kulturen möglichst reibungslos umzugehen. Interkulturelle Forschung war von Anfang an auf die Entwicklung von Verfahren zur Förderung interkultureller Kompetenz ausgerichtet. 2. Interkulturelle Kompetenz Zum Begriff „Interkulturelle Kompetenz“ gibt es zahlreiche Definitionen, Erklärungsversuche, Konzepte und Theorien. Im Folgenden werden zwei Definitionen aufgegriffen. Der deutsche Sozialwissenschafter Wolfgang Hinz-Rommel definiert Interkulturelle Kompetenz als "die Fähigkeit angemessen und erfolgreich in einer fremdkulturellen Umgebung oder mit Angehörigen anderer Kulturen zu kommunizieren". Dr. Edward Kiel beschreibt interkulturelle Kompetenz als „die Fähigkeit, sich in kulturellen Überschneidungssituationen angemessen orientieren und verhalten zu können“. Für dieses Orientieren und Verhalten in einer komplexen und häufig wenig transparenten Situation bedarf es neben der allgemeinen Bereitschaft zur Kommunikation und Interaktion folgender einzelner Komponenten: • Auf der Ebene der Sachkompetenz geht es um das Wissen eigener kultureller Werte und Einstellungen und um das Wissen fremder kultureller Werte und Einstellungen, das Wissen um die mögliche Relativität von Werten wie etwa Gerechtigkeit oder Solidarität, das Wissen um globale Verflechtungen und Abhängigkeiten. • Auf der Ebene der Sozialkompetenz geht es um die Fähigkeit, mit Stress umzugehen; Widersprüche und Konflikte in Interaktion und Kommunikation kulturadäquat auszutragen, die Fähigkeit, Empathie für das fremdkulturelle Individuum zu entwickeln. • Auf der Ebene der Selbstkompetenz geht es darum zu erkennen, wie „ich“ selbst von kulturellen Werten und Einstellungen beeinflusst werde, welche Muster der eigenen Kultur oder welche Subkulturen der eigenen Kultur das Selbstverständnis ausmachen. • Auf der Ebene der Handlungskompetenz geht es um die Fähigkeit, die eigene Kultur und eine fremde Kultur zu analysieren und eine Fremdbegegnung bewusst gestalten zu können. Abb. 1: Darstellung der verschiedenen Kompetenzbereiche zur Interkulturellen Kompetenz 3. Anwendungsgebiet interkultureller Kompetenz Die Nachfrage bzw. Notwendigkeit von interkulturellem Lernen kann im Zusammenhang mit unterschiedlichsten Situationen und für verschiedene Personengruppen gegeben sein: • Zusammenschlüsse von Organisationen (Fusionen, Joint Ventures, Filialen, Werke im Ausland,…) • Verhandlungen mit Lieferanten • Expatriate (mit Familie) • Personalverantwortliche im Unternehmen • Fachkräfte für Marketing, Werbung und Kundenbetreuung in internationalen Unternehmen • etc. Allgemein könnte man sagen, dass jede Fach- und Führungskraft, die im Inland und im Ausland mit fremdkulturellen Partnern zusammenarbeitet eine gewisse interkulturelle Kompetenz benötigt. 4. Interkulturelles Lernen Interkulturelles Lernen kann Integrationsbemühungen erleichtern und Problemen im Zusammenleben zwischen Einheimischen und Ausländern vorbeugen. „Interkulturelles Lernen findet statt, wenn eine Person bestrebt ist, im Umgang mit Menschen einer anderen Kultur deren spezifisches Orientierungssystem zu integrieren und auf ihr Denken und Handeln im fremdkulturellen Handlungsfeld anzuwenden. Interkulturelles Lernen bedingt neben dem Verstehen fremdkultureller Orientierungssysteme eine Reflexion des eigenkulturellen Orientierungssystems.“ (THOMAS) Förderliche Eigenschaften zum Lernen interkultureller Kompetenz: Die interkulturelle Kompetenz ist trainierbar, es ist jedoch ein lebenslanger Lernprozess. Dieser kann aufgrund bestimmter persönlicher Fähigkeiten beschleunigt und gefördert werden. Einige Beispiele sind: • Starke individuelle–kulturelle Identität (das Bewusstsein der eigenen kulturellen Prägung als Voraussetzung für die Auseinandersetzung mit Menschen anderer Kulturen) • Empathie (sich in andere einfühlen zu können, Anliegen und Interessen anderer aus vagen Andeutungen, Gesten oder anderen Signalen herauszulesen) • Ambiguitätstoleranz (die Fähigkeit, unstrukturierte und widersprüchliche Situationen aushalten zu können) • Frustrationstoleranz (mit Irrtümern, Selbstkritik, Missverständnissen und Fehlschlägen adäquat umzugehen) • Neugierde (offen sein und gerne Neues lernen) • Humor (die Fähigkeit über sich selbst zu lachen, sich selbst aus einer gewissen Entfernung zu betrachten) Wie gelangt der Akteur jedoch zu interkultureller Kompetenz? Hierfür existieren grundsätzlich zwei Möglichkeiten: Einerseits kann sich interkulturelles Lernen eher informell durch den andauernden oder wiederkehrenden Kontakt zu anderen Kulturen vollziehen, ohne dass sich Personen hierauf gezielt vorbereitet haben. Andererseits kann interkulturelle Kompetenz im Rahmen formeller Trainingsmaßnahmen oder Coachings systematisch erlernt werden. Im Weiteren wird auf die verschiedenen Formen näher eingegangen, wobei der Schwerpunkt bei den formellen Trainings gesetzt wird. 4.1. Informelles interkulturelles Lernen Das informelle Lernen durch direkte Konfrontation mit fremden Kulturen stellt einerseits eine effektive, jedoch unter Umständen auch eine sehr schmerzhafte Art des interkulturellen Kompetenzerwerbs dar. Im Folgenden wird anhand zweier Modelle dargestellt, wie dieses „interkulturelle Lernen“ von statten gehen kann. 4.1.1. Development Model of Intercultural Sensitivity Der Prozess, wenn Menschen über einen längeren Zeitrau mit fremden Kulturen in Kontakt stehen wird als Anpassung oder auch als Akkulturation bezeichnet. Er lässt sich als Entwicklung von Verstehen und Verstandenwerden unterschiedlicher Kulturen untereinander beschreiben. Die Entwicklung einer Sensibilität für die Wahrnehmung kultureller Verschiedenheit stellt eine wesentliche Voraussetzung für interkulturell kompetentes Handeln dar. Das Modell von Milton Bennett beschreibt den Weg von Ethnozentrismus zu Ethnorelativismus anhand von sechs Entwicklungsstufen. Dieses Schema bezieht sich auf die kognitiven (Wissen, Wahrnehmung) Aspekte der interkulturellen Sensibilisierung. Grad interkultureller Sensibilisierung Ethnozentrismus | Ethnorelativismus Abb. 2: Development Model of Intercultural Sensitivity von Milton Bennett Ethnozentrismus ist eine „Haltung, die unreflektiert Normen und Auffassungen der eigenen Gruppe oder Gesellschaft auf andere Gruppen oder Gesellschaften überträgt. Die eigene Kultur wird als überlegen angesehen.“ Ethnorelativismus stellt die Bereitschaft dar, „eigene Normen und Auffassungen zu hinterfragen und zu relativieren und die Normen und Auffassungen anderer Gruppen oder Gesellschaften zu akzeptieren und zu verstehen.“ In der ersten Stufe der ethhnozentrischen Ebene werden kulturelle Unterschiede überhaupt nicht wahrgenommen. Die eigene Kultur wird als einzig wahre Realität erfahren. Fremde Kulturen werden ignoriert, verleugnet. Abwehr bedeutet, dass kulturelle Unterschiede deutlicher wahrgenommen werden, dies jedoch stereotypisch. Die eigene Kultur wird als überlegene wahrgenommen. In der Phase der Minimierung werden weiterhin ethnozentrische Sichtweisen beibehalten. Zwar werden kulturelle Unterschiede anerkannt, jedoch werden diese als unbedeutend betrachtet. Nach dem Motto: „Alle Menschen sind gleich.“ Akzeptanz ist die erste ethnorelativistische Stufe. Kulturelle Unterschiede werden anerkannt und als mögliche Organisationsformen kultureller Vielfalt wertgeschätzt. Ein Respekt für Verhaltens- und Wertunterschiede entwickelt sich. Durch die Wertschätzung kultureller Differenzen entstehen aus ihr interkulturelle Fertigkeiten, wie zum Beispiel ein interkulturelles Kommunikationsverständnis (siehe Beispiel S…). Das dem Individuum zur Verfügung stehende Verhaltensrepertoire erweitert sich somit. Kulturelle Unterschiede werden nun nicht mehr nur als wahrnehmbarer Ausdruck einer anderen Position verstanden, sondern als Bestandteil einer anderen Auffassung über die Wirklichkeit, als Ausdrucksweise einer unterschiedlichen Weltsicht. Somit besteht die zeitweilige Fähigkeit zum Wechsel des Bezugsrahmens, die Adaption. Die letzte Entwicklungsstufe ist die Integration. Kulturelle Differenzen und unterschiedliche Sichtweisen werden als gegeben angenommen, es ist die Fähigkeit vorhanden zwischen zwei kulturellen Sichtweisen hin und her zu wechseln. Dadurch können Situationen von unterschiedlichen Standpunkten analysiert werden. 4.1.2. Phasenmodell zum Kulturschock Phasenmodelle zum Kulturschock berücksichtigen das affektive (emotionale) Erleben interkultureller Anpassungsprozesse. Ein Kulturschock kann, muss aber nicht zwangsläufig auftreten, wenn man für einen längeren Zeitraum im Ausland lebt. Symptome für einen Kulturschock sind u. a.: • Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit und Zurückweisung durch andere • starkes Heimweh und Einsamkeit • körperliche Stressreaktionen, Angst und Frustration Geprägt wurde der Begriff des Kulturschocks durch den kanadischen Anthropologen Kalvero Oberg. Sein U-förmiges Kulturschockmodell, welches in vier Phasen unterteilt ist, wurde 1996 von Prof. Dr. Wolf Wagner um eine fünfte Phase erweitert. Diese fünf Phasen sind in nachfolgender Abbildung dargestellt. Abb. 3: Fünf - Phasenmodell des Kulturschocks Kurz nach der Ankunft in einer Gastkultur befindet sich die Person zunächst in einer Phase der Euphorie, in der sich der Angekommene eher als Tourist fühlt, der alles Neue zunächst mit Begeisterung beobachtet, während seine kulturelle Identität davon jedoch unangetastet bleibt. Es folgt eine allmähliche Ernüchterung. Das Individuum stellt fest, dass sich gewohnte Werte und Verhaltensregeln in der neuen Kultur nicht störungsfrei anwenden lassen, Missverständnisse treten auf und er ist mit den neuen Anforderungen der Gastkultur überfordert. Diese Desintegration findet ihren Tiefpunkt im Erleben eines Kulturschocks, da die Ursachen der Missverständnisse verborgen bleiben. Dem „anderen“ wird die Schuld zugewiesen, man resigniert teilweise und neigt zu einer starken Aufwertung der eigenen Kultur. Ist dieser Bereich der U-Kurve erreicht und findet eine positive Anpassung statt , erholt sich die Person allmählich, da sie sich zunehmend in der neuen Kultur zurechtfindet und diese zu verstehen beginnt. In der letzten Phase gelingt es der betreffenden Person immer besser, das Eigene und das Fremde zu vereinen, positive und negative Eigenschaften beider Kulturen zu erkennen und zu akzeptieren, was letztlich in einer relativen Sichtweise beider Kulturen bzw. in der Akkulturation mündet. Muss dies nicht so erfahren… Möglichkeit des interkulturellen Trainings. (Überleitung) 4.2. Interkulturelles Training Hochschulen, Weiterbildungsinstitute und Unternehmensberatungen bieten zahlreiche Lehrgänge und Seminare / Trainings zum Thema interkulturelle Kompetenz an. Der Begriff Training steht allgemein für alle Prozesse, die eine verändernde Entwicklung hervorrufen. Trainings-Effekte entstehen beim Menschen durch die Verarbeitung von Reizen. Interkulturelles Training wird im Glossar von „iXpatriate.de“ als „Gesamtheit von systematisch geplanten und durchgeführten Maßnahmen zur Ausbildung bzw. Förderung interkultureller Kompetenz“ definiert. Allgemein integriert der sehr breit gefasste Begriff alle Maßnahmen, die in gezielter Weise interkulturelles Lernen ermöglichen sollen. Inhalte, Methoden und Dauer interkultureller Trainings variieren hierbei. Sie werden durch verschiedene Kontextfaktoren wie die Zielgruppe, die Anforderungen der interkulturellen Begegnungen sowie den Trainingszeitpunkt im Verlauf des interkulturellen Anpassungsprozesses bestimmt. In der Regel werden solche Trainings von Psychologen, Kommunikationswissenschaftlern oder Pädagogen durchgeführt. In jedem Fall sollten es Menschen sein, die im Besitz einer erweiterten interkulturellen Kompetenz sind. Oft führen zwei Trainer – ein einheimischer und ein ausländischer – abwechselnd das Training durch. Die verschienen Konzepte interkultureller Trainings unterscheiden sich teilweise stark voneinander. Ein Beispiel zum interkulturellen Training von… mit Ihnalt, Ablauf, Kosten,… findet sich im Anhang… 4.2.1. Ziele Interkultureller Trainings Alle Trainingsmodelle haben letztendlich zum Ziel, einen Menschen zur Anpassung in einer fremden Kultur, zur konstruktiven Kommunikation und zum effektiven Handeln in interkulturellen Überschneidungssituationen zu befähigen. Der Schwerpunkt eines solchen Trainingskonzeptes oder eines einzelnen Trainingsmoduls kann sehr unterschiedlich gesetzt werden. Die Trainingsziele können in folgende drei Bereiche untergliedert werden: • Kognition (Die Erkenntnis betreffend, erkennend; auf das Wissen, Denken und Verstehen einer Person bezogen. Kognitive Operationen beschreiben alles, was mit dem Verstand erfasst wird, sowohl Faktenwissen, als auch kreative Anwendung von Wissen und das Lösen von Problemen. ) • Affekt (Die Erkenntnis betreffend, erkennend; auf das Wissen, Denken und Verstehen einer Person bezogen. Kognitive Operationen beschreiben alles, was mit dem Verstand erfasst wird, sowohl Faktenwissen, als auch kreative Anwendung von Wissen und das Lösen von Problemen. ) • Verhalten (Umsetzung von Kenntnissen und Einstellungen , auch Konation genannt) Kognitive Trainings fokussieren hauptsächlich auf die Vermittlung von Wissen über Konzepte wie Kultur, Identität, Stereotypisierung und Vorurteile, über fremdkulturelle Orientierungssysteme oder über ein fremdes Land. Bsp. wissen über arabischen Sprachraum… lesen rechts nach links… in europäischer werbung verwendete Bilder für Kopfschmerztablette  :-\  ->  :-/  <- Trainings, bei denen die affektive Komponente im Vordergrund steht, sollen den Trainee in erster Linie bei der emotionalen Selbstkontrolle während eines Auslandsaufenthalts und insbesondere während des Umgangs mit Personen fremdkulturellen Hintergrunds unterstützen. Ein Beispiel dazu ist eine Werbung für Honda-Automobile mit Katalysator in Taiwan, die in „Common Wealth“ mit folgender Aussage erschien: „Auch Sie könnten ein Hitler sein! Damals wurden viele Juden von Hitler mit Giftgas ermordet. Heute könnte das Auspuffrohr Ihres Autos ebenfalls eine Gaswaffe sein.“ Abb. 4: Werbung für Honda-Automobile mit Katalysator in Taiwan Wenn man in einem interkulturellen Training mit solchen Dingen konfrontiert wird, kann z.B. die Ambiguitätstoleranz erhöht / aktiviert werden. Diese bedeutet die Fähigkeit andere Sichtweisen und Widersprüche zu akzeptieren bzw. auszuhalten, ohne sich unwohl zu fühlen und aggressiv zu reagieren. Verhaltensbasierte Trainings zielen in erster Linie darauf ab, den Lernenden mit den notwendigen Fertigkeiten auszustatten, effektiv mit Personen fremdkulturellen Hintergrunds zu interagieren. Abbildung 4 stellt eine Übersicht zu den Zielen interkultureller Kompetenz dar. Diese soll zur Verdeutlichung der drei Bereiche (Affekt, Kognition und Konation) dienen. Um den Auslandserfolg zu gewährleisten und „effektiv“ zu handeln bedarf es somit verschiedener Fähigkeiten und Fertigkeiten aus den drei Zielbereichen. Abb. 4: Strukturierte Ziele interkultureller Kompetenz und deren Ausrichtung auf Auslanderfolg 4.2.2. Mögliche Inhalte interkultureller Trainings • Welche Business-Gepflogenheiten sollte man beachten? • Was sind die Essgewohnheiten? • Welche Rolle spielt die Familie? • Kulturbedingte „Do’s and Don’ts“ • Rolle des Vorgesetzten und Zusammenarbeit mit lokalen Mitarbeitern • Vergleich kulturell bedingter Unterschiede bzgl. Qualität, Leistung und Zeit • Kulturtypische Verhandlungsführung  4.2.3. Überblick zu den Methoden interkultureller Trainings Die verschiedenen Trainings können anhand der Dimensionen Inhalt und Methode klassifiziert werden. Bei den Inhalten wird zwischen einer kulturübergreifenden und einer kulturspezifischen Thematik unterschieden. Hinsichtlich der Methode kann man zwischen didaktischen (informationsorientierten) und erfahrungsbasierten (interaktionsorientierten) Ansätzen differenzieren. Aufgrund dieser Typologisierung ergeben sich 4 Trainingsformen. (s. Tab.1 mit Beispielen) Didaktisch kulturallgemein  Seminare zur interkulturellen Kommunikationstheorie, Kulturanthropologie und kulturvergleichenden Psychologie  Fallstudienbearbeitung  Culture-general Assimilator Didaktisch kulturspezifisch  Kulturspezifische Seminare zu Geschichte, Alltagsgeschichte und Wertewandel eines Kulturraums  Fremdsprachenunterricht /Sprachtraining  Fallstudienbearbeitung  Culture-specific Assimilator Erfahrungsorientiert kulturallgemein  Interkultureller Kommunikationsworkshop  Kulturallgemeine Simulation und Rollenspiele (v. a. Kontrastkulturtraining)  Selbsteinschätzung (Self-Assessment-Fragebögen) Erfahrungsorientiert kulturspezifisch  Bikultureller Kommunikationsworkshop  Kulturspezifische Simulation  Verhandlungs-Rollenspiele  Sensitivity-Trainings Tab. 1: Klassifizierung häufig angewandter Trainingsmethoden Informationsorientierte kulturallgemeine Trainings versuchen durch den Einsatz von Medien (wie Filmen und Grafiken), vor allem aber durch Vorträge und Diskussionen Einblick in die allgemeine Kulturbedingtheit menschlichen Handelns einerseits und die Bedingungen kommunikativer Prozesse andererseits zu vermitteln. Das Verständnis der beiden Aspekte interkultureller Begegnungssituationen wird als grundlegend für die notwendige Fähigkeit betrachtet, das eigene Handeln zu reflektieren und an immer wieder neue Situationen zu adaptieren. Diese werden in Unternehmen relativ selten angeboten und sind eher einer Universitätsausbildung zuzurechnen. Vorteil: Hoher kognitiver Lerneffekt in Bezug auf das Verständnis interkultureller Kommunikationsprozesse. Negativ: Zumeist eher akademischer Ansatz, der von Führungskräften als zu abstrakt bewertet wird. Informationsorientierte kulturspezifische Trainings sollen den Teilnehmern die wichtigsten Fakten über ihre zukünftige Gastkultur vermitteln, sie mit den wirtschaftlichen, politischen und sozialen Verhältnissen und den persönlichen Lebensumständen, die sie erwarten vertraut machen. Häufig werden auch Sprachkurse diesem „landeskundlichen“ Ansatz zugerechnet. Diese werden im Rahmen von Personalentwicklungsmaßnahmen in Deutschland häufig durchgeführt. Vorteil: Tiefgehendes Verständnis in Bezug auf die Entwicklung eines spezifischen kulturellen Systems ist möglich, sofern nicht nur beschreibend, sondern auch erklärend verfahren wird. Nachteil: Bei deskriptivem oder faktenhistorischem Vorgehen Reduktion auf „Do’s and Don’ts“ und damit Gefahr der Stereotypenverstärkung. Interaktionsorientierte kulturallgemeine Trainings wollen auf die Geprägtheit des Einzelnen durch seine Herkunftskultur aufmerksam machen, mögliche Dimensionen von Kommunikationsunterschieden vermitteln und so eine Sensibilisierung für die Verschiedenheit von Kulturen und deren Einfluss auf kulturelle Begegnungssituationen erreichen. Dieser Ansatz verzichtet darauf Herkunfts- und Zielkultur zu kontrastieren, wie dies bei den kulturspezifischen Trainings der Fall ist. In Rollenspielen und Übungen wie z.B. BAFA BAFA wird stattdessen eine fiktive Kontrastkultur entworfen, in der die Teilnehmer interagieren sollen, um typische Interkulturalitätsaspekte zu erfahren. Vorteil: Interkulturalität wird bei kulturell gemischten Gruppen erfahrbar. Nachteil: Simulationen etc. sind oft fiktiv und werden von den Teilnehmern nicht ernst genommen. Interaktionorientierte kulturspezifische Trainings sollen es den Teilnehmern ermöglichen, interkulturelles Handeln spielerisch zu erproben, möglichst in direktem Kontakt mit Mitgliedern ihrer zukünftigen Gastkultur. So werden in bikulturellen Rollenspielen nach vorgegebenen Szenarios meist berufsbezogene Interaktionssituationen wie z.B. Geschäftsverhandlungen und Teamgespräche simuliert, manchmal aufgezeichnet und in einer anschließenden Analysephase auf kritische Momente zugrunde liegende Ursachen dafür untersucht und diese erklärt. Vorteil: Ermutigen zur Kommunikation und bieten Gelegenheit, den Interaktionsprozess und seine Merkmale genauer zu betrachten. Nachteil: Die komplexen Bedingungen unter denen interkulturelle Kommunikation stattfindet, werden in jeder Simulation notwendigerweise verkürzt und reduziert. Des Weiteren gibt es Reintegrationstrainings, die Heimkehrern nach einem Auslandseinsatz helfen sollen, gesammelte Auslandserfahrungen zu verarbeiten und für die Zukunft zu nutzen. 4.3. Interkulturelles Coaching Interkulturelle Trainings sind für die Vorbereitung auf die Anforderungen und die Orientierung im fremdkulturellen Umfeld von ausschlaggebender Bedeutung. Sie sensibilisieren und schaffen ein Bewusstsein für die Existenz von kulturellen Unterschieden und die Kulturgebundenheit des eigenen Denkens und Handelns. Jedoch können sie nur im begrenzten Umfang auf die individuellen Probleme und Bedürfnisse der einzelnen Teilnehmer eingehen, da für die Durchführung eines interkulturellen Trainings nur eine begrenzte Zeit zur Verfügung steht und zudem eine hohe Teilnehmerzahl die Berücksichtigung der spezifischen Interessen eines jeden Einzelnen erschwert. Demgegenüber gewährleistet das interkulturelle Coaching eine individuelle und persönliche Unterstützung, v. a. für entsandte Mitarbeiter während des Auslandsaufenthalts. „Coaching ist eine kontinuierliche, zeitlich begrenzte und partnerschaftlich ablaufende Begleitung und Unterstützung von Einzelpersonen bzw. Gruppen/Teams in der Verbindung von Berufsrolle und Person, zielorientiert und situativ ausgerichtet, wobei der/die zu Coachende für Lernen und Entscheidungen verantwortlich ist. “ Den Anlass für interkulturelle Coachings bieten überwiegend Schwierigkeiten in der Zusammenarbeit innerhalb eines interkulturellen Teams sowie akute Krisen und die Unzufriedenheit des Einzelnen in Bezug auf die Auslandstätigkeit. Die Möglichkeit des interkulturellen Coachings soll in dieser Arbeit jedoch nur am Rande erwähnt bleiben, da dies in sich ein sehr umfassendes, Seiten füllendes Konzept darstellt und jeweils Einzelfallspezifisch angewandt werden muss. Konzepte und Methoden interkultureller Trainings haben mittlerweile Tradition, sind ständig verbessert und für verschiedene Anwendungszusammenhänge entwickelt worden. Mit den veränderten gesellschaftlichen Anforderungen und technischen Möglichkeiten haben sich dabei seit einiger Zeit neue Verfahren (z.B. E-Learning) und neue Ausbildungsangebote (z.B. interkulturell ausgerichtete Studiengänge) etabliert. Auf diese Möglichkeiten zum Erlernen interkultureller Kompetenz wird jedoch im Weiteren nicht näher eingegangen, sie seien nur zur Vollständigkeit erwähnt. 5. Culture Awareness Culture Awareness ist die Grundlage interkultureller Kompetenz für eine erfolgreiche internationale Kooperation und bedeutet eine Sensibilisierung der Eigen- und Fremdwahrnehmung zum besseren und strukturierten Verständnis einer fremden, aber auch der eigenen Kultur. Um Culture Awareness zu erwerben, ist die persönliche Einstellung „mind set“, wie Neugier, Offenheit, Souveränität und Kreativität von besonderer Bedeutung. Auch „ambiguity tolerance“, d.h. die Fähigkeit, in einem nicht immer genau definierten Handlungsraum zu agieren, ist für den Erfolg auf internationaler Ebene unentbehrlich. 5.1. Culture Awareness Training Im Culture Awareness Training werden überwiegend gruppendynamische Kultursimulationsspiele und Übungen mit „Kunstkulturen“ (z.B. Bafa-Bafa) eingesetzt, die sich vor allem mit den Ängsten und Hoffnungen der Teilnehmer bezüglich des Kulturkontakts beschäftigen. Weitere Themen sind die Vorurteile und Stereotype der Teilnehmer sowie die Humanität fremder Kulturen. 5.2. Ziele, Vor- und Nachteile des Culture Awareness Trainings Die Ziele des Culture Awareness Trainings sind Schaffung von Bewusstsein für die eigene Kultur, Abbau von Vorurteilen und Verstärkung der Offenheit für fremde Kulturkonzepte. Als Vorteil dieser Methode ist die Möglichkeit zur intensiven Selbsterfahrung zu nennen. Zudem ist die Gruppenzusammenstellung einfach durchführbar, da nicht nach Ausreiseländern differenziert wird. Allerdings wirkt sich dies auch nachteilig aus, da kaum Bezug zur konkreten Situation im Ausreiseland hergestellt wird. Oft wird diese Methode von den Teilnehmern nur in geringem Maß akzeptiert, da sie häufig Probleme haben, die Relevanz der Auseinandersetzung mit sich selbst zu erkennen. Beim Einsatz von Culture Awareness Trainings ist weiterhin zu beachten, dass sie rechtzeitig vor dem Auslandsaufenthalt bzw. der interkulturellen Begegnung angeboten werden, damit die angestrebten Ziele erreicht werden können. Nimmt ein Mitarbeiter dagegen erst kurz vor seiner Abreise an einem solchen Training teil, befindet er sich zumeist bereits in einer Stresssituation, die mit erheblichem Leistungsdruck verbunden ist. Unter diesen Bedingungen sucht der Teilnehmer vor allem nach konkreten handlungsrelevanten Informationen zum Ausreiseland, die ihm bei diesem kulturallgemeinen Training nicht vermittelt werden. Als Beispiel für ein Culture Awareness Training wird im Folgenden das Fünf-Kulturen-Spiel vorgestellt. 6. Das Fünf-Kulturen-Spiel Das Fünf-Kulturen-Spiel wurde von dem früheren Leiter des Institutes für Interkulturelle Didaktik an der Universität Göttingen, Prof. K-H. Flechsig, konzipiert und entwickelt. 6.1. Spielidee An dem Spiel können mindestens 12 und höchstens 24 Personen teilnehmen, die fünf Gruppen bilden. Jede Gruppe repräsentiert eine Kultur (einen „Lebensstil“), die sie anhand einer Rollenkarte mit ausführlicher Kulturbeschreibung zugeteilt bekommt. Zuerst muss jede der fünf Gruppen ihre eigene Kultur kennen lernen und sich mit ihr vertraut machen. Danach erfolgt mit Hilfe eines bedeutenden Ereignisses der Kontakt zu den anderen Gruppen des Spiels, deren Kulturen jedoch noch unbekannt sind. Bei dieser Konfrontation müssen die Teilnehmer versuchen, die Eigenschaften (Werte, Normen, Art der Kommunikation) der jeweils anderen „Kultur-Gruppen“ zu identifizieren. Die Reaktion auf das vorgegebene Ereignis sollte gemäß ihrem kulturellen Selbstverständnis erfolgen. Die auf Grund des Ereignisses auftretenden Probleme sollten mit Hilfe erfolgreicher Kommunikation der Gruppen untereinander gelöst werden. Schließlich bietet das Training die Möglichkeit, die dabei gewonnenen Erkenntnisse zu nutzen, um die eigene Kultur weiterzuentwickeln und ggf. zu modifizieren. In der Regel endet das Spiel nach drei Runden, d.h. nach der Bearbeitung von drei Ereignissen. Eine Verlängerung um weitere Runden ist jedoch möglich. Nach jeder abgeschlossenen Runde werden die Ergebnisse ausgewertet, indem die interkulturellen Erfahrungen besprochen, reflektiert und beurteilt werden. 6.2. Theoretischer Hintergrund Das Fünf-Kulturen-Spiel basiert auf dem kulturtheoretischen Konzept von Thompson, Ellis & Wildavsky (1990), nach welchem es weltweit fünf existenzfähige Lebensstile gibt: einen hierarchischen, einen egalitären, einen individualistischen, einen fatalistischen und einen "einsiedlerischen". Diese Lebensstile sind in allen Gesellschaften zu finden, allerdings mit unterschiedlicher Häufigkeit, in unterschiedlichen Ausprägungen, in unterschiedlichen Beziehungen zueinander und mit unterschiedlicher Dominanz. Zu den Lebensstilen existieren die jeweils entsprechenden charakteristischen Welt- und Menschenbilder. Allerdings verfolgen die Menschen zumeist nicht nur einen Lebensstil, sondern ihre Lebensweise wird von mehreren Stilen geprägt, wobei jedoch einer dominiert. Dies ist aber für die Durchführung des Spiels unproblematisch, da für den Kontakt zwischen den Kulturen der in der konkreten Situation dominante Lebensstil in den Vordergrund tritt. 6.3. Zielgruppen und Kontexte Jugendliche ab ca. 16 Jahren und Erwachsene bilden die Zielgruppe des Spiels. Bei der Gruppenzusammenstellung sind sowohl homogene Gruppen mit Angehörigen der gleichen Nation als auch heterogene Gruppen mit Angehörigen verschiedener Kulturkreise möglich. Das Fünf-Kulturen-Spiel kann das Hauptereignis eines 2-3-tägigen interkulturellen Trainings darstellen. Es kann aber auch Teil eines umfangreicheren Trainingsprogramms sein oder als zusätzliche Übung interkulturelle Begegnungen verschiedenster Art flankieren. 6.4. Erwartete Wirkungen Das Fünf-Kulturen-Spiel ermöglicht interkulturelle Erfahrungen und interkulturelles Lernen auf Grund seiner komplexen Strukturen in vielfältiger Weise. Zum Einen wird die kulturelle Selbstwahrnehmung gestärkt, wenn die Teilnehmer eine vom eigenen Lebensstil abweichende Rolle übernehmen und damit Kontrasterfahrungen machen. Zudem entwickeln die Teilnehmer eine erhöhte Sensibilität und Aufmerksamkeit für kulturelle Eigenheiten anderer Gruppen. Weiterhin erlernen sie den richtigen Umgang sowohl mit den eigenen und fremden Lebensstilen als auch mit kulturellen Konflikten, um vorhandene interkulturelle Probleme im Interesse aller beteiligten Kulturen zu lösen. 7. Culture Assimilator 7.1. Begriff Der Culture Assimilator ist ein interkulturelles Trainingsprogramm, das 1966 an der Universität in Illinois (USA) entwickelt wurde. Der erste Assimilator entstand aus einer kommunikationswissenschaftlichen Studie und fokussierte die arabische Kultur. Heute existieren Culture Assimilators für die verschiedensten Bereiche internationaler und intranationaler kultureller Begegnung. Der Großteil wurde in den USA entwickelt. Die Culture Assimilator Technique ist eine Methode zur kulturellen Sensibilisierung. 7.2. Anwendung Der Culture Assimilator kommt zum Einsatz, wenn zwei Kulturen, auch gesellschaftliche Subkulturen, aufeinander treffen. Dabei soll er die Mitglieder einer Kultur unterstützen, die andere Kultur besser zu verstehen. Folglich muss es für jede Kultur einen eigenen Assimilator geben, der die Eigenheiten dieser Kultur anderen Kulturen näher bringt. Der Culture Assimilator besteht aus einer Reihe typischer Situationen, die auftreten, wenn ein Mitglied einer Kultur Mitgliedern einer anderen Kultur begegnet. Für das Mitglied der Ausgangskultur sind diese Situationen häufig unklar, konfliktreich oder mehrdeutig (critical incident). Diese kulturell bedingt „kritischen“ Interaktionssituationen können jedoch mit entsprechendem Wissen über die Zielkultur eindeutig interpretiert werden. Grundlage des Assimilators ist die Annahme, dass „Menschen Umwelteindrücke gemäß kulturell geprägten Konzepten wahrnehmen (auswählen), interpretieren, beurteilen und darauf reagieren.“ Zu jeder Situation gibt es in der Regel vier alternative Interpretationsvorgaben. Eine Deutung entspricht der Zielkultur, die anderen sind typische Deutungen aus der Kultur des Lernenden. Der Kandidat soll sich für die Antwort entscheiden, von der er glaubt, dass sie aus der Zielkultur stammt. Zu allen Antwortmöglichkeiten werden Erläuterungen gegeben. Entscheidet sich der Kandidat für eine Antwort, kann er anhand der jeweiligen Erläuterung erkennen, ob seine Wahl korrekt war. Wenn er eine falsche Antwort gewählt hat, wird er aufgefordert, es erneut zu versuchen. Diese Erläuterungen enthalten auch zusätzliche Informationen bzw. wird bei der richtigen Antwort der der Situation zugrunde liegende Kulturstandard beschrieben. 7.3. Ziel des Culture Assimilators Das Ziel des Culture Assimilators ist nicht, die eigenen Kulturstandards aufzugeben, sondern eine fremde Kultur zu erlernen. Der Anwender soll neben seinen eigenen Deutungen für Verhalten und Handlungen die Interpretationsweisen der Mitglieder der Zielkultur anhand typischer Situationen und den daraus ableitbaren Kulturstandards kennen lernen und als Alternativen anerkennen. Zudem soll der Lernende mit diesem Wissen über die Zielkultur auf kritische Situationen bei einer Begegnung mit der fremden Kultur in der Realität vorbereitet werden. 7.4. Vor- und Nachteile der Cultural Assimilator Technique Die Vorteile des Culture Assimilators als Instrument interkulturellen Trainings werden im Folgenden aufgezählt: • Es können die verschiedensten Aspekte aus dem Leben der Zielkultur und der Kontaktsituation in den Assimilator aufgenommen werden. • Das einmalige Durcharbeiten erfordert lediglich einen relativ geringen Zeit- und Kostenaufwand. • Der Spezialisierungsgrad lässt sich planen, da die Zielgruppe relativ genau definiert werden kann. • Der Culture Assimilator eignet sich sowohl für Einzel- als auch für Gruppenarbeit. • Die Handhabung ist sehr einfach und es sind keine weiteren Materialien erforderlich. • Der gleiche Assimilator kann sehr häufig eingesetzt werden. • Er ist mit anderen Instrumenten wie z.B. Gruppendiskussionen kombinierbar. • Einzelne Situationen des Assimilators können zu Rollenspielen umgeschrieben werden. • Der Culture Assimilator ist relativ effizient. • Durch den Einsatz des Assimilators kann die Sozialkompetenz der jeweiligen Zielgruppen optimiert werden. • Zum Teil verbessert sich auch die Selbstkompetenz der Anwender, so dass sie sich für die jeweilige Situation besser vorbereitet fühlen und Angst bzw. Unsicherheit somit verringert werden kann. Jedoch sind mit dem Culture Assimilator auch wesentliche Nachteile verbunden: • Der Culture Assimilator bereitet den Anwender auf rein intellektuelle Art auf Begegnungen mit anderen Kulturen vor. Der affektive und der verhaltensorientierte Bereich werden kaum angesprochen. • In einem Assimilator können nicht alle interkulturellen Missverständnisse und deren Ursachen verarbeitet werden. • Der Lernumfang ist durch die lediglich verbalen Darstellungen der Situationen und der Hintergründe eingeschränkt und auf den kognitiven Bereich begrenzt. • Die Möglichkeit, komplizierte Sachverhalte in den Assimilator aufzunehmen, ist nur dann gegeben, wenn die Situationen noch gut lesbar und verständlich sind. Erhöht sich die Komplexität der Konstellationen, müssen diese auf mehrere Situationen verteilt werden. • Da Kulturen dynamisch sind und sich ständig verändern, ist es erforderlich, den jeweiligen Assimilator stets zu aktualisieren. • Der Zeit- und Arbeitsaufwand für die Erstellung eines Culture Assimilators ist sehr hoch. • Das Lernprinzip des Assimilators ist die Differenz zwischen den Kulturen. Die Bereiche, in denen die beiden Kulturen übereinstimmen und die somit positive Anknüpfungspunkte bieten, müssten zusätzlich vom Trainer vermittelt werden. Insgesamt betrachtet ist die Cultural Assimilator Technique trotz ihrer Nachteile für interkulturelle Trainings sehr gut geeignet, da sie relativ bewährt und erforscht ist und unterschiedlichste und erweiterbare Anwendungsmöglichkeiten bietet. 8. Culture Assimilator - Beispiel In diesem Kapitel folgt ein Beispiel für einen Critical Incident einschließlich der Antwortmöglichkeiten und der entsprechenden Erläuterungen als Teil eines Culture Assimilators, der Deutsche auf einen Auslandsaufenthalt in den USA vorbereiten soll: „Kurz vor seiner Heimreise wollte Fritz ein kleines Abschiedsessen geben. Er lud dazu ganz unterschiedliche Leute ein, mit denen er sich während seines USA-Aufenthaltes angefreundet hatte. Zuerst hatte er Bedenken, dass sich einige Gäste langweilen könnten, da sie sich untereinander teilweise nicht kannten. Doch während des Essens gewann er den Eindruck, dass sich die eingeladenen Gäste recht gut miteinander verstanden. Er war daher sehr erstaunt, als bald nach dem Essen und Kaffeetrinken die ersten Gäste mitten in der Unterhaltung aufstanden und sich verabschiedeten. Fritz konnte sich nicht erklären, warum die Gäste nach so kurzer Zeit schon wieder gingen, obwohl sie sich seiner Meinung nach doch ganz gut unterhalten hatten. Welche Erklärung könnte man Fritz für das Verhalten der Amerikaner geben? (1) Nachdem nach dem Essen nichts weiter geplant zu sein schien, sind die Gäste davon ausgegangen, dass mit Beendigung des Essens auch der gemeinsame Abend beendet sei. (2) Die Gäste hatten die Einladung von Fritz nur aus Höflichkeit angenommen und gingen daher, sobald das Essen und damit der offizielle Teil des Abends beendet war. (3) Amerikaner sind gewohnt, früh ins Bett zu gehen, da sie einen extrem ausgefüllten und aktiven Tagesablauf haben. (4) Der Eindruck, dass sich die Gäste gut miteinander unterhielten, beruhte nur auf der allgemein freundlichen Umgangsweise der Amerikaner und bedeutete nicht wirkliches Interesse oder Sympathie gegenüber den anderen Gästen. Erläuterungen zu Antwort 1: Das ist die treffendste Erklärung. Für Amerikaner ist eher ungewöhnlich, einfach so, ohne bestimmte Ziel- oder Zweckgerichtetheit, über längere Zeit zusammen zu sitzen und nur zu plaudern. Deshalb werden zum Beispiel Einladungen zum Essen meist bald nach dem Essen als beendet angesehen, wenn keine weiteren konkreten Aktivitäten geplant sind. Während eine Einladung zum Abendessen in Deutschland durchaus ein Beisammensein bis Mitternacht bedeuten kann, geht man in Amerika in der Regel davon aus, dass sich eine Einladung zum Essen vor allem auf die Zeit des gemeinsamen Essens bezieht und man bald darauf wieder auseinander geht. Daher planen Amerikaner oft schon von vornherein nur zwei bis drei Stunden für eine solche Einladung ein und nehmen sich danach häufig noch andere Dinge vor, während man sich bei uns nach Möglichkeit den ganzen Abend Zeit nimmt und dann nach Stimmung früher oder später geht. Diese unterschiedlichen Verhaltensweisen sind damit zu erklären, dass Amerikaner stärker handlungsorientiert sind als wir. 'Keeping busy’, 'being active' sind grundlegende Verhaltensprinzipien. Bloßes Herumsitzen, auch in Gesellschaft anderer, gilt eher als unergiebig und als Zeitverschwendung. Deswegen gestaltet sich ein Zusammensein mit anderen, auch mit Freunden oder Bekannten, bei Amerikanern seltener in der bei uns üblichen Form, nämlich in einem zwanglosen Beisammensitzen und Über-Gott-und-die-Welt-Reden. Stattdessen wird meist etwas gemeinsam unternommen, also Aktivitäten mit offensichtlichen Resultaten bevorzugt, wie etwa gemeinsames Spielen, Kinobesuch oder Videosehen. Auch innerhalb der amerikanischen Familie gibt es nicht die Tradition, dass die gesamte Familie zu bestimmten Mahlzeiten zusammenkommt und diese Gelegenheit dann zu einer längeren Unterhaltung nützt. Wenn schon überhaupt einmal die ganze Familie beisammen und noch dazu etwas länger beisammen sitzt, läuft zumindest der Fernseher nebenbei, dem man ab und zu seine Aufmerksamkeit zuwenden kann. zu Antwort 2: Diese Erklärung ist sicher nicht richtig, da die viel zitierte Höflichkeit der Amerikaner wirklich nicht so weit geht, dass man Einladungen annimmt, an denen man eigentlich überhaupt nicht interessiert ist. Man würde in so einem Fall vielmehr äußern, dass man sich sehr über diese Einladung freut, aber leider aufgrund irgendwelcher anderer Verpflichtungen nicht kommen kann, und damit wäre die Sache der Höflichkeit angemessen erledigt. Bitte wählen Sie erneut. zu Antwort 3: Diese Antwort spricht zwar einen wichtigen und richtigen Aspekt des amerikanischen Verhaltens an, da Amerikaner tatsächlich einen extrem aktiven Tagesablauf planen und durchführen, in dem sogar oft die Zeit der Entspannung festgelegt und eingeteilt ist, aber dies bedeutet nicht, dass Amerikaner früher ins Bett gehen - der Schlafbedarf des Menschen ist wohl eher kulturunabhängig. Das frühzeitige Aufbrechen der Amerikaner muss also einen anderen Grund haben. Zurück zur Situation. zu Antwort 4: Es ist sicherlich nicht falsch, diese Möglichkeit in Betracht zu ziehen, da Amerikaner allgemein sehr um ein harmonisches und freundliches Miteinanderauskommen bemüht sind, ohne dass immer besonderes Interesse an den anderen dahinter stehen muss. Allerdings gibt es in diesem Fall eine viel eindeutigere Erklärung für das geschilderte Verhalten. Zurück zur Situation.“ 9. Qualitätskriterien interkultureller Trainings Im Folgenden werden die Qualitätskriterien für interkulturelle Trainings vorgestellt, die aus seit 1990 existierenden intensiven Trainings- und Forschungserfahrungen gewonnen wurden und die mit den Trainingszielen korrespondieren. Ganzheitliches Lernen im interkulturellen Bereich impliziert vier Kriterien, die nur gemeinsam zu Qualität führen können, d.h. im Training sollten Verstand, Gefühl und Verhalten gleichermaßen angesprochen werden. • Die Teilnehmer müssen zunächst für die Thematik sensibilisiert werden, damit die Möglichkeit für einen offenen Umgang mit der eigenen und der fremden Kultur gegeben ist. • Zudem müssen im Training spezifische Kulturstandards kognitiv erläutert und analysiert werden. • Dies ist Voraussetzung dafür, im affektiven Bereich darauf hinwirken zu können, negative Attribuierungen emotional umzubewerten, um eine Änderung der Einstellung hervorzurufen. • Darauf aufbauend sollte dann versucht werden, das Verhalten und Handeln der Teilnehmer zu modifizieren und Bewältigungsstrategien zu erarbeiten. Nur wenn diese Kriterien erfüllt sind, kann das Hauptziel des interkulturellen Trainings erreicht werden, welches darin besteht, den Teilnehmer auf interkulturelle Begegnungen derart vorzubereiten, dass er das erlernte Wissen in bekannten und unbekannten Situationen selbstständig anwenden kann. 10. Qualitätsmerkmale bei der Trainerauswahl Neben den Qualitätskriterien für die Trainingsprogramme ist es von entscheidender Bedeutung für den Erfolg dieser Trainings, dass auch die Trainer selbst bestimmte Qualitätsmerkmale erfüllen, auf die nachfolgend näher eingegangen wird. 10.1. Auslandserfahrung Von den Trainern wird in der Regel eine genaue Kenntnis und fortwährende Auseinandersetzung mit ihrer speziellen Zielkultur erwartet. Da Kulturen nicht statisch sind, sondern sich stetig verändern, ist es zusätzlich erforderlich, das Wissen über die jeweilige Kultur stets zu aktualisieren. Ein Trainer muss deshalb in mindestes zwei Kulturen mit Erfolg gearbeitet und gelebt haben und er muss auch die notwendige Distanz entwickelt haben, um seine „Spezialkultur“ den Teilnehmern näher bringen zu können. Kurz gesagt, er soll als living example auftreten. 10.2. Kenntnis der wissenschaftlichen Grundlagen interkultureller Forschung Die Kenntnis der relevanten Studien von Edward T. Hall, Geert Hofstede, Fonds Trompenaars, Alexander Thomas, Milton Benett und weiteren wird bei den Trainern vorausgesetzt. Die entsprechende Fachterminologie ist für eine strukturierte Wissensvermittlung unabdingbar. Die Trainer haben sich zum Teil auf bestimmte Schwerpunkte spezialisiert wie zum Beispiel interkulturelles Konfliktmanagement, interkulturelles Marketing oder interkulturelles Projektmanagement. Sie können so je nach Kundenbedarf engagiert werden. Zu beachten ist hierbei die Unterscheidung zwischen der Basisqualifizierung und der Spezialisierung auf ein Themengebiet. Dieses spezielle Wissen muss ebenfalls auf einer theoretischen Grundlage basieren und durch Erfahrungen aus der Praxis ergänzt sein. 10.3. Didaktisch-pädagogische Fähigkeiten Für die Vermittlung der oben genannten Inhalte ist die Kenntnis geeigneter Lehr- und Lernmittel von besonderer Bedeutung, um es den Teilnehmern zu erleichtern, die Trainingsinhalte in den Lebens- und Berufsalltag transferieren zu können. Bei der Wissensvermittlung sind sowohl die kognitive und die affektive Ebene als auch die Modifikation des Verhaltens zu berücksichtigen, wobei für jeden Bereich unterschiedliche Instrumente eingesetzt werden müssen. 11. Evaluation interkultureller Trainings Da interkulturelle Trainings nicht unerhebliche Kosten verursachen und zum subjektiven Wohlbefinden und zur Handlungskompetenz der Expatriates beitragen sollen, stellt sich für die Unternehmen die Frage, welche Wirkungen die Trainings haben und ob die gewünschten Effekte auch wirklich entstehen. Aus diesem Grund ist eine Evaluation der Trainings von besonderer Bedeutung. Leider wird eine wissenschaftlich fundierte Evaluation nur in den seltensten Fällen durchgeführt. Die Gründe für dieses Evaluationsdefizit sind vielfältig. Im Rahmen dieser Studienarbeit wird jedoch auf die denkbaren Ursachen nicht weiter eingegangen. Im Folgenden wird das Evaluationsmodell von Kirkpatrick (1998) vorgestellt, mit dem die Ergebnisse interkultureller Trainings auf vier Ebenen abgeprüft werden können: • „reaction“: Auf dieser Ebene sollen die Teilnehmer bereits während des Trainings eine Evaluation vornehmen. Ein Beispiel hierfür ist ein Fragebogen zur subjektiven Einschätzung des Trainings direkt nach der Trainingsdurchführung. • „learning“: Hier soll festgestellt werden, ob die Teilnehmer im Training auch wirklich etwas gelernt haben, z.B. mit einem schriftlichen Test am Trainingsende. • „behaviour“: Zu dieser Ebene gehören Evaluationsmethoden, die zeigen, ob die erlernten Fähigkeiten in entsprechende Handlungskompetenz umgesetzt werden können. Hierüber kann ein auf Video aufgezeichnetes Rollenspiel am Ende des Trainings Aufschluss geben. • „results“: Schließlich soll geprüft werden, ob die übergeordneten Ziele des Teilnehmers bzw. des Trainingskontextes erreicht wurden. Diese übergeordneten Ziele entsprechen den Zielen interkultureller Trainings, die bereits im Abschnitt 4.2.1 ausführlich dargestellt wurden. Diese Ebene spielt bei der Überprüfung der langfristigen Wirkungen eine herausragende Rolle. Dieses Evaluationsmodell stellt einen Rahmen dar, in den einzelne Evaluationsstudien eingeordnet bzw. systematisiert werden können. 12. Fazit und Ausblick Interkulturelle Kompetenz gilt als eine der Schlüsselqualifikationen in der heutigen globalisierten Welt. Interkulturelle Trainings sind ein erfolgreiches Instrument zum Erwerb dieser bedeutenden Kompetenz. Umfangreiche empirische Studien belegen, dass interkulturelle Trainings die Fähigkeiten fördern, die für interkulturelle Interaktionen relevant sind. Die Effektivität interkultureller Trainings wird noch verstärkt, wenn didaktische mit erfahrungsorientierten Maßnahmen kombiniert werden. Vor diesem Hintergrund werden in Zukunft immer mehr Unternehmen interkulturelle Trainings einsetzen, um ihre Mitarbeiter auf die zunehmende Anzahl internationaler und interkultureller Begegnungen vorzubereiten. Die Auswahl, Durchführung und Evaluation geeigneter Trainingsmaßnahmen stellt hohe Anforderungen an das Human Ressource Management von morgen. Weiterführende Materialien: Media:Folien-Thomas-Block1.pdf‎ Media:Folien-Thomas-Block2.pdf‎ Media:Folien-Thomas-Block3.pdf‎ Media:Folien-Thomas-Block3.pdf‎